Born to Die
by ErwanM
Summary: Après la débâcle de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter s'est enfui avec ceux qui restaient des siens. Victorieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient maintenant le monde sorcier anglais dans le creux de sa main. Cinq ans après, Arthur est marié et père d'une petite fille. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, il est relégué en bas de l'échelle. Mais le vent tourne. SLASH
1. Prologue : Let's go get high

**Résumé complet :**

Après la débâcle de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter s'est enfui avec ceux qui restaient des siens. Victorieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient maintenant le monde sorcier anglais dans le creux de sa main.

Cinq ans après, Arthur est marié et père d'une petite fille. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, il est relégué en bas de l'échelle. Surveiller la population, la nettoyer des indésirables, tel est son rôle au sein des Mangemorts. Pourtant le vent tourne. Bientôt il recevra une proposition intéressante. Une proposition qu'il n'aura pas le droit de refuser.

* * *

**Les dédicaces :** L'univers et une grande partie des personnages appartiennent à JKR comme d'habitude. La chanson dont s'inspire l'histoire est « Born to Die » de Lana Del Rey, je vous conseille de l'écouter. Des personnages comme Arthur Edelstein, Gwenywfar, Prudence et Vladimir sont nés de mon imagination. À ceux qui se poserait la question : OUI Arthur est une sorte de Galaad et OUI les Edelstein sont en quelque sorte des Westchester. La figure d'Hayden est fortement inspirée du personnage Joren appartenant à Océ, vous ne savez, cependant il a été un peu remixé pour les besoins du scénario alors j'ai carrément changé le prénom. Vous trouverez également dans cette fic un bar appartenant à litsiu et je m'inspire honteusement de lui pour mes notes d'auteurs *w*

Merci à ma petite bêta et à litsiu pour ses conseils !

**Pour ce qui est du contexte :** Alors vous prenez le tome 7 de Harry Potter et vous imaginez que l'Ordre se prend la branlée du siècle lors de la bataille de Poudlard ! Donc Voldy a gagné, Harry et Hermione ont pu s'enfuir à temps avec quelques potes à eux. Les autres (dont Ron) se sont tous fait exécutés o/ Les horcruxes sont par contre tous détruits (sauf Harry) pour les besoins du scénario. Voilà pour poser le cadre.

**Ce que vous trouverez dans cette fiction :** Je vous promets des Mangemorts, des morts, du sang, du sexe plus ou moins sale, de la Magie Noire, des affaires d'espionnage, de l'espoir, du désespoir, des promesses, des mensonges, du Slash, des OCs tous plus tarés les uns que les autres, des cris, des larmes, encore des morts et beaucoup plus d'amour que vous ne l'imaginez...

**Ce que vous ne trouverez pas dans cette fiction :** N'imaginez pas lire une histoire choupi avec des licornes et des paillettes. Il n'y aura pas de guimauve (enfin si peu...), de bons sentiments, de pitié, de chatons trop mignons, des bébés, des mariages, des lemons het', et de magie blanche.

**A ceux qui se demanderaient si cette fiction finira bien :** la réponse est « oui à mes yeux ». Notez toute la nuance de ce point de vue subjectif... La réponse pourrait également être « non, sortez les mouchoirs » o/ Je ne sais pas si c'est une fin heureuse ou pas en fait, ça sera à vous de me le dire !

Cette fiction est terminée, elle comportera 28 chapitres. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

Entrons dans le vif du sujet avec ce court prologue. J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous aurez envie de suivre la publication de cette fanfiction !  
Je n'ai rien à ajouter, bonne lecture !

* * *

_2 juillet 1998_

Blotti dans les bras de son amant endormi, Arthur n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Pour profiter de chaque seconde de liberté et de bonheur. Il aurait aimé que le temps s'arrête et rester dans cette chambre d'hôtel toute sa vie avec ce corps chaud contre le sien, enserré dans ces bras forts, comme prisonnier. Sans réveiller le jeune homme à ses côtés, il se retourna de manière à lui faire face. Il distinguait à peine son visage dans la pénombre. D'une main tremblante, il redessina l'ovale du visage endormi, son front, son nez, ses lèvres. Comme pour les imprimer dans sa mémoire. Il joua quelques instants avec les courts cheveux blonds, s'étonnant de leur douceur. Puis il descendit sur le cou, les épaules, le torse, le ventre, jusqu'au bas-ventre... Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les images de la nuit s'imposèrent à son esprit alors qu'il sentait son propre corps réagir à cette vision érotique. Arthur poussa un profond soupir et se colla un peu plus à son amant, passant une jambe entre les siennes, un bras autour de son torse ; dans son sommeil, le garçon continuait à l'enlacer fermement.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation au lendemain de sa sortie de Poudlard, avant même que l'aube ne soit rouge. Surtout pas après les événements récents. Quitter l'école de sorcellerie avait été plus simple que prévu, il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'il ne ferait jamais sa septième année pour à la place aller grossir les rangs des Mangemorts. On ne lui avait même pas accordé sa dernière année d'études comme il l'avait demandé, lui qui pensait gagner du temps...

Malgré la victoire écrasante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les pertes avaient été nombreuses au cours de la Bataille de Poudlard, même dans le camp vainqueur. Le Maître avait besoin de sang neuf, de sang pur afin d'asseoir son autorité sur la Grande-Bretagne. Arthur avait été tout désigné, tel le tribut Edelstein offert au mage noir. Ancien Serpentard, du sang le plus pur qui soit, affilié à la famille Malefoy par sa mère, enchanteur hors-pair, il était également l'héritier mâle de la fortune Edelstein par droit d'aînesse. Son frère aîné, Lancelot, avait été tué au cours de la Bataille de Poudlard. Dans le camp des vaincus. Une raison supplémentaire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de refermer son emprise sur cette famille politiquement bien trop ambiguë.

Ce matin-là, au lever du soleil, Arthur était invité au manoir de son futur Maître. Sa famille avait mis à son entière disposition celui d'Ecosse en attendant la fin du chantier de la demeure qu'ils construisaient en son honneur. À titre gracieux bien évidemment. Quand il y réfléchissait, Arthur réalisait que la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Il se considérait en effet bien supérieur aux sorciers de sang-mêlé et encore plus aux Moldus. Il était heureux de savoir que ces idées étaient maintenant adoptées par la population sorcière. Sa famille se retrouvait projetée sur le devant de la scène comme elle l'avait été en ses temps de gloire. Néanmoins la violence, la peur et la haine enserraient son cœur. Il entendait encore les cris et les larmes des condamnés à mort à Pré-au-Lard. Il se souvenait du regard que lui avait lancé Lovegood lorsqu'elle avait été exécutée à la fin de la bataille. Le cadavre de son frère dans la fosse commune. Il n'avait jamais voulu tous ces morts et parfois, il en venait à regretter la défaite et la fuite de Potter.

_Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_ C'était la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Son cousin Drago lui avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il n'avait jamais autant souffert de toute sa vie que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apposé sa Marque sur son bras. Comme une brûlure, une douleur insoutenable. Il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge et l'estomac noué. Il ne voulait pas être marqué, il ne voulait pas devenir un Mangemort. Un monstre. Il savait qu'il allait devoir apprendre à tuer, à torturer sans faire preuve de la moindre pitié. Certes, il avait déjà lancé un Doloris en cours, mais ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois. Une toute petite fois. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tuer de sang froid, il allait certainement apporter le déshonneur sur la famille et serait puni sévèrement. Arthur eut une pensée pour sa petite sœur. Elle avait à peine douze ans. Les Mangemorts seraient-ils capables de s'en prendre à elle pour l'obliger à tenir son rôle ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Sang-pure ou pas, Isis ne serait à l'abri que s'il était à la hauteur.

Tout contre lui, son amant de la nuit commençait à s'éveiller, il caressait furtivement son dos et papillonnait des paupières. Arthur l'observa et chercha à capter ses yeux bleus encore ensommeillés. Le jeune homme esquissa un demi-sourire avant de soudainement les faire rouler sur le côté. Il se mit à déposer de petits baisers dans son cou, retrouvant lentement ses esprits. Arthur se laissa faire en soupirant, savourant chaque miette de tendresse avec un plaisir évident. Encore une situation totalement inattendue.

Après sa descente du Poudlard Express, le jeune homme ne s'était pas senti capable de rentrer chez lui. Pas tout de suite. Il était passé en monde moldu en prenant soin d'ôter la robe qu'il portait par-dessus son uniforme et d'arracher son écusson Serpentard. Il ne connaissait absolument rien de ce monde et la découverte avait été terrifiante. Trop de bruit, de machines, d'inconnus. Il s'était réfugié dans un bar à l'air engageant et avait attendu que le temps passe. Quelle était la probabilité pour que Hayden Steerforth, cet ancien _camarade_ de Poudlard, ancien Gryffondor et opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui plus est, passe la porte de cet endroit ce jour-là ?

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient observés en silence pendant près d'une heure, d'un bout à l'autre du comptoir. L'alcool aidant, ils avaient fini au fond du bar avec une bouteille de rhum. Guerre, morts, regrets, espoirs, ils avaient parlé sans tabou. Hayden avait évoqué son espoir en la Résistance, Arthur son intronisation chez les Mangemorts. Ils avaient ri de leurs vies sans avenir et avaient refait le monde au fur et à mesure que la bouteille se vidait.

Lorsque Hayden l'avait embrassé, Arthur ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire. Il en avait tellement envie... L'esprit embué par l'alcool, il avait envoyé valser toutes ses bonnes résolutions. s'était laissé aller dans les bras forts d'Hayden pour répondre fiévreusement à chacun de ses baisers. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir quitté le bar, leurs rires avaient résonné dans la rue déserte. Ils étaient rentrés dans le premier hôtel sur leur chemin et s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre. _Please, do not disturb_.

La suite avait été aussi attendue que délicieuse. Arthur s'était laissé guider, tentant maladroitement d'imiter les gestes de son amant. Hayden avait ri, mais avait pris le temps de lui apprendre ce qu'Arthur ne savait pas encore. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre en se murmurant des choses sans queue ni tête. Qu'importaient l'ivresse, la peur, la honte et la douleur, ça avait été tellement fort que s'il avait eu le choix, Arthur aurait refait exactement la même chose. Pour le plaisir.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent naturellement, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'était la dernière fois. Dans quelques minutes à peine, Arthur devrait quitter les lieux et marcher vers son destin. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Hayden s'était reculé, fixant l'autre garçon droit dans les yeux. À cet instant, s'il lui avait demandé de rester, de ne pas partir prendre la Marque, Arthur aurait accepté sans réfléchir. Parce que son cœur battait bien trop fort dans sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse se contrôler. Mais Hayden ne demanda rien, il savait.

– Je dois y aller.

La voix d'Arthur était rauque, complètement éraillée. Il se redressa pour voler un baiser à son amant. Ce dernier se laissa faire avant de se reculer pour lui laisser le champ libre. Arthur sortit du lit et commença à ramasser ses vêtements. Il sentait le regard brûlant d'Hayden sur son corps alors qu'il se rhabillait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce regard soit éternellement posé sur lui. Mais Hayden avait fini par cacher son visage dans son oreiller. Pour se rendormir ou pour ne pas assister au départ de son amant. Arthur s'interdit de faire durer cette séparation inévitable. Il ne s'embarrassa pas des convenances et transplana directement devant le Manoir où il était attendu.

Il fut surpris par la fraîcheur matinale et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la grille à l'aide de sa clé magique. À nouveau, la peur enserrait ses entrailles et ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Il fut tenté de faire demi-tour mais sa mère venait déjà à sa rencontre sur l'allée centrale, C'était trop tard, à présent il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait plus le choix.

* * *

Arthur : Bonsoir, bonjour. Je suis donc le jumeau maléfique de Galaad... Je suis lui... version Mangemort.  
Erwan : Quoi ? ça te plaît pas d'être un Mangemort ?  
Arthur : Bah disons que y a mieux comme job. En plus, jveux pas spoiler, mais je vais avoir un rôle de merde... Rien que le titre, il pue à mort.  
Erwan : Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
Arthur : Avoue, tu vas me tuer ?  
Erwan : Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture.  
Arthur : J'ai peur. Pitié, enfermez-la.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Feet don't fail me now

**Résumé complet :**

Après la débâcle de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter s'est enfui avec ceux qui restaient des siens. Victorieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient maintenant le monde sorcier anglais dans le creux de sa main.

Cinq ans après, Arthur est marié et père d'une petite fille. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, il est relégué en bas de l'échelle. Surveiller la population, la nettoyer des indésirables, tel est son rôle au sein des Mangemorts. Pourtant le vent tourne. Bientôt il recevra une proposition intéressante. Une proposition qu'il n'aura pas le droit de refuser.

* * *

_Cinq ans plus tard..._

Comme toujours, c'était aux Mangemorts de faire le sale boulot. Accompagné par son camarade Vladimir, Arthur terminait son ascension de l'immeuble du Chemin de Traverse où ils avaient été envoyés. L'appartement concerné était au dernier étage, un couple de sorciers avait été dénoncé par ses voisins. Selon le signalement, ils hébergeaient une sorcière recherchée par le Ministère qui n'était nulle autre que Lavande Brown, cette ancienne Gryffondor à peine plus âgée que lui. Arthur était chargé de vérifier la véracité de l'information avec Vladimir et si le crime était avéré, ils devraient prendre des mesures en conséquence. Autrement dit, éliminer proprement les dissidents. Pour l'exemple. On ne faisait plus de prisonniers depuis longtemps chez les Mangemorts.

Cette tâche n'enchantait absolument pas le jeune homme, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il recevait les ordres de ses supérieurs et obéissait sans poser de questions. Si lors de ses premières missions, Arthur avait eu bien des difficultés à lancer les Impardonnables, à présent c'était presque la routine. Il était chargé de la surveillance des rues londoniennes. La plupart du temps, ses rondes et perquisitions surprises étaient purement préventives. Après cinq ans de Terreur, la population était relativement calme. Néanmoins il constatait une certaine augmentation des infractions depuis quelques mois. Les organisations terroristes faisaient à nouveau parler d'elles et on murmurait le nom de Harry Potter sous les capes. Cela n'inquiétait pas outre mesure le gouvernement, mais Arthur n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il craignait de nouvelles batailles et ne se réjouissait guère d'une nouvelle guerre civile. Il espérait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettrait rapidement hors d'état de nuire celui qui était autrefois appelé « l'Elu ».

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient parvenus au dernier étage. Comme d'habitude, Vladimir prit les devants. Avec ses airs de poupée blonde et ses sourires charmeurs, il inspirait la confiance tout autant que la terreur. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale pour laquelle il avait été assigné à la police de terrain, pour faciliter le contact avec la population. Arthur le reconnaissait, le Russe était sans doute la personne la plus séduisante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Avec ses cheveux caressant le bas de son dos à chaque mouvement et ses airs androgynes, il cultivait le mystère. Pour mieux séduire, ensorceler ses victimes et parvenir à ses fins. Sous son apparence fragile, le Mangemort était d'une cruauté sans égale, Arthur détestait lorsqu'il « jouait » avec ses victimes avant de s'en débarrasser.

Hannah prétendait que s'il avait été mis en binôme avec Vladimir, c'était parce qu'il avait lui aussi cette même beauté insolente, cette assurance déstabilisante et cette fausse fragilité. Selon elle, ils formaient un duo très bien assorti qui donnait une image relativement appréciable du gouvernement. Arthur n'en croyait pas un mot, sa femme devait être aveuglée par de quelconques sentiments. Il savait qu'il possédait une certaine classe, mais delà à se comparer à Miss Univers... Il préférait rester en retrait par rapport à Vladimir, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car ce dernier ne supportait pas de passer au second plan.

La porte restait close, personne ne répondait. Vladimir avait lancé un sort afin de détecter la présence effective des habitants. Il y avait trois personnes, très certainement le couple Ackerley et Brown. Arthur porta la main à sa baguette et se plaça juste derrière son camarade. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Le Russe força magiquement la serrure et l'ouvrit dans la foulée. Trois Stupefix se brisèrent sur le bouclier d'Arthur. Vladimir profita de la surprise de leurs assaillants pour les immobiliser. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas utilisé un simple Immobilus ou un sort de saucissonnage. Non, il s'était payé le luxe de sortir les grands moyens avec un peu de Magie Noire. À Durmstrang, il avait appris comment immobiliser quelqu'un tout en lui donnant la sensation d'être écartelé. Une technique très propre selon ses dires, parce que tout était dans la tête. Torturer d'abord, poser les questions ensuite, telle était la devise de Vladimir. Arthur restait très sceptique quant à la « propreté » de cette méthode.

Les trois sorciers étaient comme statufiés, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Arthur reconnut immédiatement Lavande Brown et ses cheveux bouclés, mais il ne connaissait pas le couple de personnes âgées qui était avec elle. Cela importait peu, il se dépêcha de récupérer les baguettes d'un Accio avant que Vladimir ne relâche son emprise sur eux.

– Je prends la fille, décida le Russe avec un sourire malicieux. Je te laisse les vieux.

Arthur hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur les deux sorciers qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Il les regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Derrière lui, les cris de la jeune fille s'élevaient déjà, accompagnés du ricanement de son bourreau.

– Pitié..., gémit le vieil homme en se positionnant devant sa femme. C'était mon idée, ma femme n'y est pour rien.

C'était ce qu'ils disaient tous. Il y en avait toujours un pour tenter de prendre toute la responsabilité et essayer de sauver les autres. Le Mangemort n'était plus dupe depuis longtemps et de toute manière, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de juger qui ou non était coupable. Il exécutait les ordres, point final. S'il devait en référer à ses supérieurs à chaque fois qu'un rebelle se déclarait innocent, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Tous ces sorciers impurs, ou pire ces moldus, ne valaient pas la peine qu'il cherche à démêler le vrai du faux. Ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit, cela suffisait à les condamner. Arthur ne comprenait pas comment, sans être psychologiquement dérangés, les sorciers pouvaient encore tenter de se rebeller, cinq ans après l'établissement du régime de son Maître. C'était totalement absurde. Ces gens gagneraient à rentrer dans le rang et à profiter de la sécurité que leur assurait le Ministère plutôt qu'à essayer d'aider les terroristes.

Les hurlements de Brown étaient de plus en plus agaçants, presque insupportables. Arthur fronça les sourcils, ils devaient en finir. Deux sortilèges verts fusèrent coup sur coup et vinrent frapper le visage des deux vieux sorciers. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol comme des poupées de chiffon. Le jeune Mangemort observa leurs corps durant quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait les laisser là ou les faire disparaître. La première solution lui semblait la plus théâtrale, il enjamba alors les cadavres pour traverser le salon et ouvrir la fenêtre. En moins d'une minute, la Marque des Ténèbres s'élevait au-dessus de l'immeuble. Ceci fait, il se tourna alors vers Vladimir qui venait tout juste de terminer. Le regard d'Arthur s'attarda sur le visage défiguré de Brown et sur le sang maculant la chemise blanche du Russe. Il avait en également sur le cou, le menton et dans les cheveux, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Il s'était visiblement bien amusé et ne manqua pas de le faire savoir.

– Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps ! J'en avais assez de rester les bras croisés, j'étais sur le point de demander ma mutation dans un pays plus animé !

Arthur ne répondit pas et lança quelques sortilèges de fouille. Très rapidement, il trouva quelques lettres destinées à la jeune rebelle. Signées _Dean_, voilà qui était intéressant... Dean, comme Dean Thomas, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il parcourut les parchemins du regard et y trouva également les noms d'Hermione et Harry. Il n'y avait à première vue aucune information précise sur leur cachette, néanmoins il faudrait un examen approfondi pour le vérifier. Peut-être qu'il y avait un message codé entre les lignes ou de quelconques renseignements susceptibles de leur servir par la suite. Arthur rangea soigneusement ces documents dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Pendant ce temps, Vladimir s'était occupé de mettre quelque peu en scène leurs meurtres. Il avait allongé les trois cadavres les uns à côté des autres au milieu du salon et avait entaillé les visages des deux vieux sorciers comme celui de Brown.

– Pour harmoniser, expliqua-t-il en réponse au regard désabusé de Arthur.  
– Si tu veux... Tu as fini ? On peut y aller maintenant ?  
– Je ne faisais que t'attendre.

Les deux Mangemorts ne prirent même pas la peine de sortir de l'appartement et transplanèrent l'un après l'autre. Ils réapparurent à l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Ils y retrouvèrent Travers, leur supérieur, à qui ils purent faire un bref rapport de leur courte mission. Arthur lui remit les lettres de la rebelle, non sans en avoir fait une copie pour son usage personnel. Ceci fait, ils obtinrent l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux. Arthur utilisa l'une des cheminées de l'Atrium pour rejoindre directement le salon de son manoir.

Assise sur un des sofas, sa femme Hannah lisait un épais ouvrage à la reliure en cuir rouge. À ses pieds, leur fille jouait sagement avec ses figurines animées de licornes et de dragons. Elle releva les yeux en remarquant l'arrivée de son père et un grand sourire illumina son visage de poupée. Arthur épousseta ses vêtements et confia sa cape à un elfe qui venait d'apparaître près de lui. Il s'approcha de la jeune Gwenywfar et s'accroupit à ses côtés pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne. Il caressa ses cheveux de soie alors qu'elle lui demandait s'il avait passé une bonne journée. Arthur se contenta de sourire et se releva pour s'asseoir près de sa femme. La jeune femme referma son livre et prit sa main dans la sienne.

– Ta journée s'est passée comme tu voulais ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

En cinq années de mariage, Arthur avait appris à connaître son épouse. Il savait qu'elle supportait relativement mal son statut de Mangemort, malgré le confort de vie qu'il leur assurait. Après tout, elle s'était battue dans le camp de Potter durant la bataille de Poudlard. Du fait de sa pureté de sang, elle avait été épargnée par les Mangemorts afin d'épouser un autre Sang-Pur. Lui. S'il ne cautionnait absolument pas les choix passés de Hannah, Arthur ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. De toute manière, il lui était interdit de quitter le manoir et elle ne s'était jamais rendue coupable de la moindre remarque déplacée. Il lui faisait confiance et était certain que les années passant, la jeune femme s'était raisonnée. Même si elle était du genre à fermer les yeux pour trouver le sommeil et il ne cherchait pas à la brusquer. Il avait pris l'habitude de se taire sur ses activités, s'en tenant au strict minimum.

– On ne peut mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?  
– Le dernier roman de Danaé Anderson. C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes gens qui arrêtent brusquement leurs études de Médicomagie pour faire le tour du monde. J'en ai lu la moitié aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment passionnant. Il y a tout un passage à Istanbul où ils font la rencontre de Drakyula. Mais je pense que c'est en plusieurs volumes car ils sont toujours en Europe là où je suis arrivée. Ou alors les quatre autres continents vont être traités rapidement, mais ça serait dommage. Ou peut-être que leur voyage va être écourté, je ne sais pas trop.  
– Effectivement, ça m'a l'air intéressant. Peut-être que je trouverais le temps de le lire après toi...

Hannah hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire avant de rouvrir son livre. Comprenant qu'il la dérangeait, son époux se releva et appela leur elfe de maison. Il lui donna les ordres pour le souper. Gwenwyfar tenta de protester lorsqu'il réclama une soupe pour elle, mais il resta intransigeant face à ses yeux humides de larmes de Boursouflet. La fillette de quatre ans fit la moue, mais le regard sévère de son père la dissuada de piquer la moindre crise. Arthur caressa malgré tout sa joue si douce avant de se retirer pour regagner ses appartements. Il était épuisé par sa journée et s'il ne s'allongeait pas dans les dix minutes qui suivaient, ses jambes allaient finir par lâcher. On n'avait pas idée de les faire traverser le Londres sorcier de long en large pour surveiller le peuple. Vivement le jour où il monterait en grade et aurait droit de rester assis à un bureau toute la journée en distribuant des ordres aux jeunes recrues, il en profiterait pour se venger de toutes ces années de servitude.

* * *

Arthur : Et bah voilà, qu'est-ce que je dis : VIE DE MERDE !  
*Galaad ricane*  
Arthur : Oh toi, la ramène pas hein ! Casse-toi, j'en ai marre de voir ta sale gueule !  
*Galaad s'en va dans la boîte à perso*  
Erwan : Bah alors, Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?  
Arthur : Nettoyeur ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? NETTOYEUR ?! T'avais pas de boulot encore plus pourri à me trouver ? J'ai une gueule à faire le flic Mangemort ? Je suis un intellectuel moi ! Fait pour la recherche ! Je ne passe pas 5 putain d'années à faire le nettoyeur !  
Erwan : En même temps, t'as pas passé tes ASPIC. Et puis t'es tout jeunot, 22 ans c'est rien ! T'as encore bien le temps de monter en grade.  
Arthur : Je vais monter en grade dans la fic ?  
Erwan : ... possible.  
Arthur : Bon. ça ne va peut-être pas être aussi pourri que prévu finalement !  
Erwan : Ouais... on peut dire ça comme ça.  
Arthur : Comment ça ? Je vais monter en grade mais ça va être pourri ?  
Erwan : Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture.  
Arthur : On va voir ça. Vlaaaaaaaaad ! Viens ici cinq minutes !  
Erwan : Glups...

Devant la violence de cette scène, nous préférons vous orienter vers le blog de l'auteur : mademoisellecordelia (point) fr ...


	3. Chapitre 2 : You like your girls insane

**Résumé complet :**

Après la débâcle de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter s'est enfui avec ceux qui restaient des siens. Victorieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient maintenant le monde sorcier anglais dans le creux de sa main.

Cinq ans après, Arthur est marié et père d'une petite fille. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, il est relégué en bas de l'échelle. Surveiller la population, la nettoyer des indésirables, tel est son rôle au sein des Mangemorts. Pourtant le vent tourne. Bientôt il recevra une proposition intéressante. Une proposition qu'il n'aura pas le droit de refuser.

* * *

Une nouvelle journée pour Arthur. Ce matin-là, il était tenu d'assister à la réunion hebdomadaire de sa faction de Mangemorts afin de déterminer leurs futurs objectifs, faire le bilan, ce genre de choses à mourir d'ennui. C'était dans ces moments-là que le jeune homme imaginait ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si son bras gauche était resté vierge. Il serait devenu Bâtisseur, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et aurait pu laisser exprimer toute sa créativité.

Encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de dessiner des plans de grands édifices, pour le plaisir. Un jour, peut-être, lorsque le monde sorcier serait enfin en paix, il pourrait revenir à ses premiers amours. La situation allait bien finir par se stabiliser, les sorciers allaient apprendre à rester à leur place et il n'aurait plus besoin de faire la police. Si au moins il obtenait une promotion ou était muté dans un des laboratoires de recherches du Maître, son métier pourrait devenir intéressant, mais cela ne semblait pas d'actualité. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais passé ses ASPIC (à cause de son intronisation, rappelons-le), ses supérieurs devaient estimer qu'il était tout juste bon à être un pion comme les autres alors que le jeune homme était un petit génie en matière d'Enchantements, que ce soit au niveau pratique ou théorique. Il vouait également une véritable passion à la magie de sang depuis que la pratique des arts obscurs s'était démocratisée et qu'il ne craignait plus d'être envoyé en prison dès qu'il traçait un pentacle quelque part.

Même si les Mangemorts restaient l'élite de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'en demeurait pas moins que les plus jeunes étaient cantonnés aux tâches les plus ingrates. Quoi que, ça ne devait pas être l'avis de Vladimir qui s'amusait comme un fou à jouer les nettoyeurs. Tant mieux pour lui, mais Arthur aspirait à un peu plus de prestige et il comptait se donner les moyens d'évoluer au sein des Mangemorts. Le plus difficile était encore de se faire remarquer... D'autant plus que Travers, son supérieur direct, était d'une arrogance incroyable et préférerait se couper un bras plutôt que de reconnaître le talent de qui que ce soit. Arthur allait devoir se lever tôt pour espérer attirer l'attention.

Les réunions se tenaient dans ce qui avait autrefois été le Bureau des Aurors. Douce ironie... Le jeune homme pressa le pas afin de se glisser dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était en présence de Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des Mangemorts les plus proches de leur Maître. Il ne lui avait jamais été officiellement présenté et il était même possible qu'elle l'ait complètement oublié. Voilà trois ans que la sorcière était en mission à l'étranger. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait de grandes ambitions, il avait déjà la main mise sur l'Irlande, la France, la Belgique, les Pays-Bas et le Danemark. Arthur savait que des accords étaient en projet avec la Suède et que la guerre faisait rage en Norvège.

L'ascenseur s'ébranla et Arthur s'agrippa à la grille pour ne pas tomber. Alors qu'ils filaient jusqu'au deuxième sous-sol, le jeune Mangemort observa discrètement la sorcière debout à ses côtés. Malgré ses cinquante ans passés, elle était absolument magnifique. Une peau de pêche, des cheveux noir d'encre qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos, dans sa robe ouverte sur sa gorge, elle était aussi fascinante qu'effrayante. Elle devait avoir fait appel au même sortilège que leur Maître pour retrouver sa jeunesse. Moyennant la vie de quelques prisonniers. Elle braqua ses yeux gris sur Arthur, le toisant du regard. Réalisant qu'il ne l'avait même pas saluée, il s'inclina un peu précipitamment et se recula de quelques pas, baissant les yeux par précaution. Il sentait son regard brûlant sur lui.

Extrêmement mal à l'aise, il fut soulagé lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin à destination. Il laissa Bellatrix Lestrange sortir la première et la suivit en silence. Elle se rendait comme lui dans la salle de réunion. Juste avant de faire son entrée, la sorcière se tourna soudainement vers lui, les bras croisés.

– Arthur Edelstein, c'est bien ça ? le questionna-t-elle comme si elle venait de se souvenir de lui.  
– Oui, Mrs. Lestrange, murmura le jeune homme en baissant respectueusement les yeux.  
– Regarde-moi.

Arthur releva la tête pour regarder la Mangemort droit dans les yeux. Elle avait exactement les mêmes que ceux de son cousin Drago, c'était très déstabilisant. Avec ses talons, elle était à peine plus petite que lui. Un petit sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres d'un rouge profond. Elle caressa furtivement sa joue, le griffant au passage de ses ongles longs peints en noir. Arthur frissonna, mais n'osa pas se reculer.

– Tu as des yeux magnifiques, Arthur. Je ne crois pas en avoir jamais vu de semblables..

Entre le bleu ciel et le bleu clair, presque délavé. Ce petit manège ne disait rien de bon au concerné, mais une idée germa presque instantanément dans son esprit. S'il lui plaisait, il pourrait peut-être s'en servir. Elle était une Mangemort éminente et susceptible de le faire monter dans la hiérarchie. Sans réfléchir davantage, Arthur haussa les sourcils et mima la moue insolente qu'il avait observée de nombreuses fois sur le visage de Vladimir.

– Je sais.

Bellatrix eut un petit rire et laissa courir sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme serra les dents et tenta de rester immobile. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une énorme erreur en rentrant dans le jeu de la sorcière. Cette dernière finit enfin par se détourner et ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion. Les Mangemorts déjà présents se levèrent pour saluer Mrs. Lestrange et Travers l'invita à s'asseoir en bout de table. Arthur en profita pour gagner sa place aux côtés de Vladimir, déjà présent.

– Tu es arrivé avec Lestrange ? Chanceux, tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé de la rencontrer ? grogna le Russe en nattant distraitement sa longue chevelure blonde.  
– Je te la présenterai, répondit sarcastiquement Arthur à voix basse.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de poursuivre leur conversation car Travers réclama le silence. Drago qui venait d'arriver eut tout juste le temps de se glisser jusqu'à sa chaise avant que leur chef ne prenne la parole.

– Bonjour à tous. Avant d'aller plus loin, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Mrs. Lestrange nous fait l'immense honneur de se joindre à nous aujourd'hui. Elle vient de rentrer à Londres et nous lui souhaitons tous un très bon retour.

Applaudissements modérés. La sorcière releva fièrement la tête pour se grandir un peu. Elle avait une préstance incroyable et accaparait toute l'attention. À côté d'elle, Travers avait l'air un moldu mal fagoté incapable de se tenir droit sur sa chaise.

– Mrs. Lestrange a été chargée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne de la traque de Harry Potter qui, vous le savez, commence à refaire parler de lui. Deux d'entre vous vont avoir l'immense honneur de la seconder dans cette tâche.

Un silence de plomb était tombé sur l'assistance. Les jeunes Mangemorts se regardèrent furtivement, se jaugeant du regard. Tous savaient que cette mission, si elle était menée à bien, pouvait être un bond en avant dans leur carrière. Travailler avec Mrs. Lestrange, l'une des favorites du Maître, était une chance incroyable. Et qui parmi eux ne rêvait pas d'apporter au Lord son ennemi juré sur un plateau d'argent ?

Arthur fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il était bien étrange qu'une Mangemort de la classe de Bellatrix Lestrange s'embarrasse de jeunes sorciers comme eux. Il doutait que le but réel de leur mission soit de débusquer Potter... Il se souvenait d'une situation du même genre à peine un an après son intronisation. Mr. Carrow était venu de la même manière chercher des assistants pour une mission en rapport avec les rebelles. En réalité, ça avait été un moyen de tester les deux Mangemorts les plus prometteurs. Au final, seul l'un d'entre eux avait intégré le Cercle des Ténèbres. C'était un test. Comment les candidats allaient-ils être choisis ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il comptait en faire partie.

La tension était palpable entre les sorciers. Quels seraient les deux Mangemorts choisis ? Arthur réfléchissait à toute vitesse, évaluant ses chances. Il faisait partie de la « promotion » la plus ancienne avec Drago, sa cousine Daphné, Vladimir, Grégory Goyle et Blaise Zabini. Mais il y avait également de plus jeunes sorciers très doués. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors que Travers reprenait la parole.

– Après concertation, nous avons choisi Mr. Blaise Zabini et Mr. Vladimir Esras. Messieurs, je vous fais confiance pour donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes.

Personne ne daigna applaudir. Arthur se crispa légèrement alors qu'à côté de lui, le Russe se retenait de laisser éclater sa joie. Il chercha le regard de Mrs. Lestrange par réflexe, elle l'observa sans ciller pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se tourner vers Travers.

– Finalement, je vais prendre Mr. Edelstein.

Cette décision surprit tout le monde et les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme en question qui afficha un air suffisant absolument insupportable. Il échangea un regard avec Drago qui inclina la tête pour lui signifier son encouragement implicite. Lui-même avait conscience d'avoir été mis sur la touche en échouant dans sa propre mission. Travers semblait pris de court et se retrouva bêtement à bafouiller :

– Mais, nous avions décidé...  
– Travers ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix stridente. JE décide avec qui JE désire travailler. Or, je viens de choisir Mr. Edelstein.  
– Bien sûr Mrs. Lestrange... Mais qui de Mr. Zabini et Mr. Esras choisissez-vous ?  
– Qui sont-ils ?

L'homme lui désigna les deux concernés que la Mangemort dévisagea longuement en plissant le nez. Arthur reconnut immédiatement la moue que son cousin avait parfois lorsque quelque chose ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Il se surprit à espérer voir son camarade Vladimir le rejoindre aux côtés de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le verdict de cette dernière tomba en quelques secondes :

– Je choisis le blond, je n'aime pas les nègres.

À l'autre bout de la table, Zabini se crispa alors que Vladimir donnait un coup de coude à Arthur. Le jeune homme accorda à celle qui allait devenir une sorte de « mentor » un demi-sourire en coin. C'était une très bonne chose et il comptait profiter de sa nouvelle situation au maximum.

– Il en sera selon votre bon plaisir, Mrs. Lestrange, déclara Travers en s'inclinant.  
– Il vaut mieux pour vous..., grinça la sorcière en se relevant.  
– Vous nous quittez déjà ?  
– Oui, j'ai autre chose à faire, déclara-t-elle avec un profond mépris. Arthur, je t'enverrai un hibou pour notre premier entretien. Tu te chargeras de transmettre à...  
– Vladimir Esras, compléta Travers.  
– C'est cela. Tu transmettras, répéta-t-elle sans quitter Arthur des yeux.  
– Je n'y manquerai pas, assura-t-il en prenant sur lui pour soutenir le regard.

La sorcière éclata de rire. Ça n'était pas un rire chaud, ni communicatif. Il était déstabilisant, incompréhensible, presque glacial. Arthur déglutit difficilement, prenant sur lui pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Il sentit la pression se relâcher lorsque la Mangemort quitta la pièce.

– Mr. Edelstein, je vois que vous vous êtes, une fois de plus, permis d'attirer l'attention, grinça son chef dès que la porte se referma.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa légèrement la tête pour ne pas irriter l'homme encore davantage. Face à lui, Zabini le fusillait du regard. Apparemment il s'était fait un nouvel ennemi, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il ne pensait qu'à cette évidente mise à l'épreuve et aux diverses possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui. Il s'imaginait aisément manipuler la grande Bellatrix Lestrange pour parvenir au sommet. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait essayé de regarder cette sorcière droit dans les yeux. Jamais.

* * *

Vladimir : Putain, j'suis tellement jaloux d'Arthur là o Comment que Bella elle l'a regardé ! C'te tension sexuelle quoi !  
Erwan : Ouais, si tu veux...  
Vladimir : Genre, tu n'as pas fait exprès ? GENRE ! Tu peux peut-être entuber Arthur Pureté Edelstein, mais à moi, on me la fait pas !  
Erwan : Et alors ? Toi aussi tu veux de la tension sexuelle ?  
Vladimir : Mais grave ! Vazy tu me prépares des histoires de cul, hein ? Des trucs bien sales !  
Erwan : Hum... j'pas trop réfléchi... Tu veux te taper qui ?  
Vladimir : Bah Bellatrix ! Et puis Arthur. Les deux en même temps _  
Arthur : Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible.  
Hayden : NON ! ça ne va vraiment PAS être possible !  
Erwan : Hayden, mon chou, je crains que tu n'aies pas ton mot à dire...  
Arthur : Hey ho ! Je suis là !  
Hayden : Putain vous me faîtes chier, vivement que je revienne.  
Erwan : C'pas prévu de sitôt.  
Vladimir : Et toc ! En attendant, je vais me taper Bellatrix ET Arthur !  
Arthur : Et mon avis, tout le monde s'en branle ?  
Erwan : Mais oui, je t'écoute Arthur ! Seulement toi non plus, t'auras pas ton mot à dire.  
Arthur : ...  
Vladimir : Tu es d'accord pour être menotté ?

_A cet instant, les lecteurs se demandent si la fiction va finir en partouze géante. Qu'ils se rassurent, la réponse est non._

Arthur : Je ne sais pas si je suis rassuré.


	4. Chapitre 3 : The road is long, we carry

**Résumé complet :**

Après la débâcle de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter s'est enfui avec ceux qui restaient des siens. Victorieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient maintenant le monde sorcier anglais dans le creux de sa main.

Cinq ans après, Arthur est marié et père d'une petite fille. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, il est relégué en bas de l'échelle. Surveiller la population, la nettoyer des indésirables, tel est son rôle au sein des Mangemorts. Pourtant le vent tourne. Bientôt il recevra une proposition intéressante. Une proposition qu'il n'aura pas le droit de refuser.

* * *

Grâce à leur promotion inattendue, Arthur et Vladimir avaient obtenu un bureau au département de la Justice Magique, juste à côté de celui de Mrs. Lestrange. Si le jeune Edelstein s'était immédiatement adapté à son nouveau travail, c'était bien plus difficile pour Vladimir qui était plutôt un sorcier de terrain. Ils étaient chargés d'éplucher toute la correspondance perquisitionnée chez les membres de l'Ordre récemment éliminés dans l'espoir de trouver des indices, notamment sur l'identité du Gardien du Secret d'un de leurs refuges. Ils avaient également droit à des entraînements magiques particulièrement éprouvants où ils se battaient en duel sous le regard appréciateur de leur nouveau mentor.

Ce jour-là, Arthur sortait justement de l'entraînement et retournait à son bureau dans le but de récupérer ses affaires. Il s'était une nouvelle fois heurté à la Magie Noire de Vladimir qui l'avait mené au tapis en moins de dix minutes en lui ouvrant l'abdomen. Mrs. Lestrange n'avait fait aucune remarque. Elle s'était contentée de soigner les blessures du vaincu d'un coup de baguette, sans manquer d'en profiter pour le caresser de façon tout à fait abusive, et de leur donner un nouveau rendez-vous à la fin du duel. Les deux sorciers avaient alors passé près d'une heure à s'entraîner et le Russe avait été assez aimable pour apprendre à son ami le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé contre lui. Arthur n'avait absolument pas l'étoffe d'un duelliste et même si sa fierté masculine en avait pris un sacré coup, il le reconnaissait sans problème. Il se consolait en se disant qu'il était un intellectuel, pas une brute épaisse. Son domaine, c'était la réflexion, l'arithmancie, la théorie, l'art des runes, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'entraîner sans relâche dès qu'il aurait un moment de libre pour espérer, un jour, battre Vladimir. Quitte à préparer des maléfices à l'avance...

Travailler avec Bellatrix Lestrange était bien plus déstabilisant qu'Arthur ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était constamment à les surveiller, ne les quittant pas d'une semelle. Ne _le_ quittant pas d'une semelle. Elle restait égale à elle-même, aussi froide que hautaine avec un petit côté dérangé tout ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant. Il allait sans dire que Vladimir lui vouait un véritable culte. Arthur restait bien plus méfiant, la sorcière continuait son petit manège avec lui entre sourires carnassiers, mains baladeuses et sous-entendus explicites. Il tentait de rester réceptif à toutes ces attentions, mais l'attitude de cette femme commençait réellement à l'inquiéter. Elle devenait de plus en plus pressante, la veille encore elle l'avait embrassé dans le cou pour lui souhaiter une bonne fin de journée.

Arthur commençait à se demander si ce petit jeu n'allait pas finir par déraper. Allait-il devoir aller jusqu'au bout ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il était un homme marié, père de surcroît ! Par ailleurs, il n'avait absolument pas _envie_ d'avoir une quelconque relation intime avec sa supérieure, c'était bien trop licencieux. Lui-même méprisait profondément les femmes qui usaient de leurs charmes pour monter dans la hiérarchie, il n'allait certainement pas faire pareil ! Son but était d'impressionner Bellatrix Lestrange, d'attirer son attention, de l'intriguer, peut-être aussi de la séduire quelque peu, mais certainement pas de... _Ça_. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la nausée.

Alors que le jeune homme traversait les couloirs pour rejoindre le hall des ascenseurs, il fut arrêté par une main lui attrapant fermement l'épaule. N'appréciant guère cette proximité physique, il se dégagea brusquement avant de croiser le regard de son « agresseur », mais ce n'était que Prudence. Il se détendit immédiatement et laissa la jeune fille l'embrasser sur la joue. Il remit en place une de ses boucles rousses derrière son oreille qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

– Laisse donc mes cheveux tranquille, jeune homme, ou je vais le dire à ta femme, pesta-t-elle en plissant son petit nez pointu. Ou pire, je le dirais à Vlad'.  
– Hum... Parce qu'il s'intéresse à toi maintenant ? s'étonna faussement Arthur.  
– Absolument pas.  
– Et le mariage est pour quand déjà ?  
– T'es vraiment un enfoiré..., grogna la rouquine en donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes de son ami.  
– Je sais.

Prudence et Vladimir avaient en effet été fiancés par leur Maître quelques mois auparavant sans autre but que d'assurer la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts. C'était monnaie courante parmi les Mangemorts. Arthur lui-même savait pertinemment que sa propre fille serait un jour appelée auprès du Lord, mais pour l'heure, il préférait ne pas y penser. En tout cas, le Russe ne manifestait pas le moindre intérêt pour sa future épouse. …tait-il besoin de rappeler que le mariage était prévu dans deux mois ? Même si Arthur se permettait de taquiner son amie sur le sujet, pour avoir vécu cette situation avec Hannah, il était compatissant et soutenait la jeune fille dans cette épreuve. Il tentait parfois de l'aider à se rapprocher de Vladimir, mais ce dernier semblait à mille lieux de réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui.

– On va prendre un verre au Burning Throat ? proposa Prudence. Tu as fini ta journée ?  
– Oui, je dois juste passer dans mon bureau avant de partir.  
– C'est vrai que Monsieur a un bureau maintenant ! Il faut que tu me racontes d'ailleurs, mais attendons d'être devant un bon whisky.

Arthur acquiesça et mena son amie jusqu'à son bureau. Sa relation avec Prudence était vraiment unique, il fallait dire qu'il la connaissait depuis très longtemps. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, en première année. Elle était à Serdaigle dans sa classe, issue d'une famille sorcière qui, même si elle n'était pas de Sang-Pur, avait néanmoins une certaine légitimité en monde sorcier. Sa mère était une grande Arithmancienne et avait notamment conçu le Nimbus 2001, son père Langue-de-Plomb. Des personnes respectables. Après avoir demandé préalablement l'autorisation à Grand-Mère Morgana, Arthur avait commencé à fréquenter la demoiselle. Prudence était intelligente, calme, ambitieuse, compétitive, assidue, autrement dit toutes les qualités essentielles aux yeux du jeune homme. Par ailleurs, ils partageaient les mêmes idées politiques, ce qui, à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés, était relativement inattendu. Tous deux considéraient que le fait de pratiquer la magie donnait aux sorciers le droit de diriger. Pour le plus grand bien.

Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés et ils avaient très vite fini collés l'un à l'autre en permanence. Au sens figuré, cela allait de soit. Jamais, ô grand jamais, leur relation n'avait _dérapé_, ils étaient de toute manière bien trop préoccupés par leurs études respectives pour cela. Lorsqu'Arthur était entré chez les Mangemorts et avait dans un même temps quitté Poudlard, Prudence était restée à l'école pour passer ses ASPIC. Avait-on besoin de préciser qu'elle avait obtenu des Optimal dans toutes les matières qu'elle avait présentées ? Etudes des Runes, Arithmancie, Potions et Botanique. Arthur admirait profondément le don que son amie avait pour les Potions, surtout quand lui n'avait même pas obtenu son BUSE en la matière... Grâce à sa brillante réussite, la jeune diplômée avait pu intégrer les Mangemorts et rejoindre les équipes de recherches du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils s'installaient dans un des petits salons privés du célèbre bar de l'Allée des Embrumes, Arthur y était bien plus à l'aise que dans la salle principale où il se faisait régulièrement abordé par des femmes de petite vertu. Toujours aussi galant, Arthur avait laissé son amie choisir l'une des vingt variétés de whisky que proposait l'établissement. Son choix s'était porté tout naturellement sur un Irish Firefly, leur préféré à tous les deux, même si le jeune homme appréciait également la Liquoreuse Incandescence. Assis chacun dans un fauteuil en cuir, l'un en face de l'autre, les deux amis sirotaient leur verre en silence. Arthur observait le lustre en cristal au-dessus d'eux, réalisant soudainement à quel point il était vieillot ; la décoration lui rappelait le manoir de son grand-père. Il ne manquait que la tapisserie d'inspiration antique avec des nymphes se baignant dans une rivière avec des petits satyres dansant tout autour d'elles.

– Bon alors, raconte ! Comment ça se passe avec Lestrange ? demanda Prudence avec un regard malicieux.  
– C'est... particulier.  
– Développe, insista-t-elle.  
– Je t'avais raconté qu'elle... hum..., commença le jeune homme sans trop savoir comment tourner la chose.  
– Elle te tourne autour, je sais. Mais genre... Vraiment vraiment ?  
– Vraiment vraiment, confirma Arthur en plongeant le nez dans son verre pour masquer sa gêne.  
– C'est... fâcheux. Mais elle... Enfin elle veut... ?  
– J'sais pas... J'en ai peur.  
– Oh...

Prudence savait bien qu'Arthur n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dès que la conversation passait en dessous de la ceinture. Même si elle n'était pas forcément plus expérimentée que lui, c'était bel et bien elle qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'en panique, il lui avait demandé des conseils pour sa nuit de noces. Elle lui aurait bien conseillé de se lâcher et de foncer sans réfléchir, mais connaissant Bellatrix et surtout Arthur, elle savait que c'était totalement innenvisageable. Il en était tout simplement incapable.

– Mais... Tu es marié. Elle le sait ça ? s'assura la jeune fille en se resservant un verre.  
– Bien sûr.

Arthur ne savait plus où se mettre. La situation le dépassait complètement, c'était un fait établi. Envisager de céder aux avances de sa supérieure hiérarchique était tout simplement impossible pour le jeune homme et en même temps, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Après tout, il était entré dans son jeu dès le premier jour, comment pourrait-il tout arrêter sans froisser la Mangemort ? S'il lui résistait, il risquait de se retrouver cantonné aux rôles mineurs jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

Dans le fauteuil à côté du sien, son amie s'était penchée un peu vers lui de façon à lui attraper la main. C'était la seule marque d'affection physique qu'ils s'autorisaient à avoir l'un pour l'autre. Ils considéraient qu'il était plus convenable et respectueux pour deux amis du sexe opposé de ne pas se laisser déborder par une proximité physique qui, de toute manière, les mettaient mal à l'aise. Même avec sa femme, Arthur demeurait très distant. Ils faisaient chambre à part depuis la naissance de leur fille. Il arrivait parfois au jeune homme de rentre visite à Hannah le soir, mais c'était uniquement par devoir et dans l'espoir d'avoir un jour un fils. Il estimait ne pas être soumis à ce qu'il appelait des « pulsions animales » et être bien au-dessus de ces considérations purement organiques. La seule fois où il s'était laissé déborder et était tombé dans le vice... il préférait ne pas y penser. Ça n'était qu'une erreur d'adolescent dépassé par les événements, il n'y accordait plus la moindre importance.

Le jeune homme accueillit la main de son amie dans la sienne et referma ses doigts entre les siens. Elle les serra un peu plus fort, en signe de soutien. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Leurs verres étaient vides, Prudence posa le sien sur le plateau en argent posé sur la table basse alors qu'Arthur continuait de le faire tourner dans sa main libre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda soudainement la sorcière, en évitant le regard de son ami.  
– Tu crois que j'ai le choix peut-être ? Elle peut me pourrir la vie. J'aurais jamais dû...  
– Non mais je comprends. Ça fait cinq ans que tu es coincé à la surveillance, tu as déjà essayé je-ne-sais-pas-combien de fois de te faire remarquer, j'ai parlé de toi à mon directeur de labo tellement souvent que j'en ai honte, c'est... normal d'avoir voulu exploiter cette _opportunité_, déclara Prudence en tentant de déculpabiliser son ami qui se décomposait de seconde en seconde. Même si c'est un peu comme si tu joues le...

Elle s'interrompit sans oser continuer. Finalement, elle n'était vraiment pas douée en matière de réconfort. Autant elle pouvait passer des heures à discuter avec lui de magie de sang ou de vieux rituels oubliés, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de donner des conseils en matière de vie sociale, il n'y avait plus personne. Arthur reprit sa main et se resservit un verre qu'il vida cul-sec en grimaçant.

– Prostitué ? C'est le mot que tu cherches, je crois.  
– Non...  
– Si.

Prudence ne se risqua pas à contredire son ami. Arthur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'air abattu. Il fixait son amie sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Du réconfort ? Un peu de compassion ? Des conseils ? Un peu tout cela à la fois. Mais sur le moment, il avait seulement besoin de parler d'autre chose.

– Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ? demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.  
– J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Désolée.

Ou comment remuer le couteau dans la plaie en une leçon. Arthur essayait de ne pas être trop jaloux de la position privilégiée de Prudence au sein des Mangemorts, mais comment aurait-il pu s'en empêcher ? Quelle erreur n'avait-il pas fait en quittant Poudlard sans ses ASPIC en poche...

– Passe-moi la bouteille, je crois que je vais encore en avoir besoin, grogna le jeune homme en tendant le bras en direction de la table.  
– Je dénie toute responsabilité si tu transplanes en plusieurs morceaux après ça..., crut bon de rappeler Prudence qui, décidément, portait plutôt bien son nom.  
– Tais-toi et sers-moi un verre.

* * *

Note:

Arthur : Merveille ! Je ne suis PAS sans ami !  
Prudy : Vouiiiii j'exiiiiste mon bébé d'amour *-*  
Arthur : Mon canard en sucre, viens faire un câlin, je ne sais pas comment j'ai vu survivre deux chapitres sans toi !  
Prudy : Chaton-choupi, arrête, tu me chatouuuuuilleuh !  
Arthur : Mais tu aimes ça, mon trésor, n'est-ce pas ?  
Prudy : Evidemment, hihihihi...

Galaad : Erwan ? Je crois que tu as fait une connerie.  
Erwan : Sans déconner... J'aurais dû le laisser seul au monde, ça aurait été mieux.  
Galaad : Je crois aussi.  
Erwan : M'enfin c'est trop tard...  
Galaad : Au pire, tu la butes.  
Erwan : J'vais réfléchir...

Prudy : Tu veux du chocolat ? Fais « aaaaaaaah » !  
Arthur : AAAAAAAH !


	5. Chapitre 4 : I was so confused as a litt

**Résumé complet :**

Après la débâcle de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter s'est enfui avec ceux qui restaient des siens. Victorieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient maintenant le monde sorcier anglais dans le creux de sa main.

Cinq ans après, Arthur est marié et père d'une petite fille. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, il est relégué en bas de l'échelle. Surveiller la population, la nettoyer des indésirables, tel est son rôle au sein des Mangemorts. Pourtant le vent tourne. Bientôt il recevra une proposition intéressante. Une proposition qu'il n'aura pas le droit de refuser.

* * *

_– Arthur, je dois y aller. Tu viendras chez moi pour me donner ton rapport. Vingt heures, ne sois pas en retard._

C'était ce que Bellatrix avait glissé à l'oreille du jeune homme avant de quitter le Ministère. Plongé dans son travail, il avait acquiescé promptement sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était que dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il avait fait une pause pour prendre un café, qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait accepté de se rendre chez Mrs. Lestrange. Le soir. Seul. Il en avait renversé son café brûlant sur sa chemise blanche. Vladimir s'était moqué de lui et lui avait proposé de teinter les taches pour qu'elles ressemblent à du sang. Une charmante proposition qu'Arthur avait malheureusement refusée. Il avait simplement nettoyé magiquement sa chemise avant de courir au Département des Mystères tout raconter à Prudence. À propos de Bellatrix, pas pour les taches sur sa chemise. Il était clairement en panique, sans savoir s'il devait ou non y aller et surtout ce qu'il risquait en repoussant la sorcière.

– Fais comme si tu avais oublié. Ou envoie lui plutôt un hibou. Tu diras que t'avais pas tout compris, proposa la sorcière en entraînant son ami dans un coin tranquille.  
– Non mais... Tu crois qu'elle va faire quoi si j'y vais pas ?  
– Connaissant sa réputation... Elle va s'énerver et tu risques...  
– Je sais, je sais ! Prudy, qu'est-ce que je dois faire par Salazar ? s'énerva Arthur en laissant sa tête heurter le mur comme pour se remettre les idées en place.  
– Ne te cogne pas contre le mur, tu vas te faire une bosse ! s'exaspéra Prudence.

Se voulant rassurante, elle prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes et les serra très fort. Les yeux bleus dans les yeux bleus. Arthur prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Son cœur continuait de battre de façon plus qu'anarchique, mais il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Les mains de Prudence étaient chaudes dans les siennes toujours aussi froides.

– Arthur, le plus simple est peut-être d'y aller et de lui expliquer calmement. Ne réponds pas à ses avances et c'est tout. Elle ne va quand même pas te forcer !  
– Oui, tu as raison. Comme toujours. Je panique pour rien. Elle doit pouvoir avoir n'importe qui en claquant des doigts, si ça se trouve elle se fiche complètement de moi. C'est peut-être juste comme ça. Ou alors je me fais des idées.  
– Tu verras sur le moment. En tout cas, ne pas y aller risquerait de l'énerver encore plus.

Prudence essayait de paraître rassurante, mais elle s'inquiétait réellement pour le jeune homme. Elle connaissait ses problèmes, ses penchants, ses secrets et doutait fortement qu'il soit capable de faire autre chose que se ridiculiser avec Mrs. Lestrange.

– Ecoute. Fais ce que je t'ai dit et tout ira bien. Il ne faut pas que tu paniques comme ça, ta vie n'en dépend pas. Il y a d'autres moyens de monter en grade où tu ne seras pas obligé de faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter par la suite.  
– D'accord. Je vais faire ça. Merci Prudy, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.  
– Ce n'est rien. Il faut que je retourne travailler maintenant et j'imagine que toi non plus, tu n'as pas fini ta journée. Tiens moi au courant pour Lestrange, lui ordonna Prudence en se dirigeant lentement vers la porte noire de son département.  
– Bien sûr, désolé de t'avoir dérangée, s'excusa Arthur.  
– C'est rien. Et surtout, fais attention à toi. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses avoir confiance en cette sorcière.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas tort. Il attendit que Prudence disparaisse au bout du couloir pour tourner les talons et reprendre l'ascenseur. Il serait un euphémisme de dire qu'Arthur avait eu bien du mal à se remettre au travail. Il avait passé une bonne heure à fixer sa plume et à faire des petits gribouillis sur un parchemin avant d'enfin retrouver son sérieux. En quelques heures, il avait entièrement décrypté les codes des lettres de Brown. Ils avaient utilisé un enchantement assez basique mais légèrement modifié par un Arithmancien de façon à résister aux sortilèges de révélation. Une technique relativement simple, mais diablement efficace. En brisant le sort qui protégeait les informations sur l'Ordre, Arthur avait pu obtenir le nom du Gardien du Secret de l'une de leurs cachettes. Luke Carlton, comme par hasard...

Evidemment, il était impossible pour lui de mettre la main sur son ancien camarade de classe, mais il avait accès à sa correspondance avec son frère, emprisonné, puis exécuté le mois dernier. Après avoir épluché chaque lettre et les avoir bombardées de sortilèges, il avait trouvé l'adresse qu'il cherchait. Ecrite de la main du Gardien du Secret. Il n'y avait plus qu'à rassembler une équipe de Mangemorts et faire une descente dans cette fameuse maison à Maidstone !

Fier de son exploit, Arthur voulut partager sa découverte avec Vladimir, mais ce dernier était déjà parti. Il fallait dire qu'il était près de vingt heures. Vingt heures. Oh Salazar..., jura intérieurement le sorcier en jetant sa plume sur son bureau. Il s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, fixant les parchemins étalés face à lui. Au pire, il pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas y aller. Comme ça dès le lendemain, la Mangemort le découperait en tous petits morceaux. Non, plus sérieusement, qu'allait-il faire ? Elle était la favorite du Maître, il ne pouvait décemment rien lui refuser. Le jeune homme était absolument terrorisé.

Après être resté immobile pendant plusieurs minutes à s'imaginer mille scénarios plus ou moins vraisemblables, il se releva et roula ses parchemins. Il prit le temps de reboutonner soigneusement sa chemise, refaire son nœud de cravate et attacher sa cape autour de ses épaules. Il avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Devait-il envoyer un hibou à Hannah pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait plus tard que prévu ? Ça serait comme prévoir de... Pas de panique.

Ce fut la boule au ventre qu'Arthur remonta à l'Atrium. Il croisa Travers dans l'ascenseur et n'osa même pas lever les yeux tant il était mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que le Mangemort pouvait lire dans ses pensées, savait où il allait et pourquoi... Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, il fila le plus vite possible pour rejoindre les cheminées mises à disposition des employés. Il récupéra une poignée de poudre, hésita encore quelques secondes et prononça le nom du manoir Lestrange. Il arriva directement dans le salon et un elfe de maison se matérialisa près de lui pour prendre ses affaires.

À présent qu'il était dans l'arène, Arthur était étrangement calme. Même l'arrivée de Bellatrix ne le perturba pas outre mesure. Il s'inclina respectueusement et baisa la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il ne remarqua absolument pas la tenue plus qu'aguicheuse de la sorcière, tout juste s'il réalisa que son décolleté plongeait jusqu'au creux de ses seins. Cela faisait partie des choses qui lui passaient totalement par-dessus la tête. Néanmoins, la main qu'elle posa dans son dos pour l'entraîner dans la pièce voisine, il la sentit très bien et se maudit intérieurement d'être venu. Ils passèrent dans une petite bibliothèque où un feu de cheminée avait été allumé.

Bellatrix l'invita à s'asseoir dans le sofa et ne se fit pas prier pour se coller littéralement à lui. Elle avait passé son bras nu autour de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Arthur n'osa pas faire la moindre remarque, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. La température était montée d'un cran, mais pas dans le sens où la sorcière l'aurait souhaité. Le jeune homme était rouge de gêne et ne savait même plus s'il devait parler de ses résultats ou non. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il avait pensé qu'elle tenterait effectivement une approche mais... Pas dans les cinq premières minutes ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de souffler qu'il se retrouvait déjà en fâcheuse posture.

– Euh... commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. V-v-vous voulez q-q-que... les lettres... Enfin, le code... Euh...

Il était pathétique, mais la main qui remontait sur sa cuisse ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'imaginait déjà la suite, elle allait vouloir passer ses mains sous ses vêtements, le regarder, peut-être même ici, en pleine lumière... Intérieurement, Arthur paniquait comme jamais. Encore plus que lors de sa nuit de noces et ce n'était pas peu dire. Sans cesser son petit manège, Bellatrix eut un petit rire. Elle passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure afin de les rejeter en arrière pour éviter qu'ils ne dissimulent sa gorge et son décolleté avantageux. Cette fois, le sorcier n'eut pas d'autre choix que de regarder la poitrine qu'il avait sous le nez. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi les hommes étaient complètement obnubilés par ce type d'atouts.

– Bien sûr, le travail d'abord. Alors... Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? murmura Bellatrix en caressant l'ovale de son visage.

Il avait rêvé ou elle lui avait léché l'oreille ? C'était absolument répugnant ! Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il essaya tant bien que mal de desserrer un peu sa cravate, sans grand succès. S'il avait pu transplaner dans la seconde, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait fait. Cette situation était bien trop étrange, désagréable, gênante et malsaine. Il se décala le plus discrètement possible, mais le sofa n'était pas bien grand aussi il se retrouva collé à l'accoudoir.

– Oui. J'ai... commença-t-il en tentant de faire abstraction totale de Bellatrix qui semblait « humer » son parfum, le nez dans son cou. J'ai réussi à briser leurs sorts de protection et j'ai trouvé une des cachettes des rebelles. Il n'y a qu'à... qu'à y aller.

Il espérait que cette nouvelle allait faire revenir la sorcière à la réalité et qu'elle allait en oublier de s'occuper de lui. Est-il besoin de dire que cela ne fonctionna en aucune façon ? Bellatrix sembla à peine intégrer l'information.

– Hum... C'est très bien.

Cette fois, elle l'embrassa dans le cou, Arthur eut un brusque mouvement de recul. La sorcière l'agrippait maintenant par l'épaule d'une main alors que sa jumelle remontait vers son entrejambe. Cette fois, le jeune homme attrapa la main trop aventureuse pour la repousser fermement. Non, il n'était pas d'accord. Très certainement agacée, Bellatrix poussa un sifflement près de son oreille et insista en replaçant sa main pour le caresser de manière plus explicite. Cependant Arthur, bien que rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, l'écarta avec force.

– Mrs. Lestrange, s'il vous plaît, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

La sorcière soupira profondément et, contre tout attente, se recula. Arthur put enfin respirer, malgré le regard tueur qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Devait-il partir ? Il releva discrètement la tête, toujours aussi rouge de honte, et put observer Bellatrix faire apparaître deux verres et une bouteille d'hydromel. Voulait-elle le rendre ivre pour abuser de lui ? Rien que d'y penser il en avait des haut-le-cœur. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là et le plus vite possible. Décidé, il récupéra les parchemins qu'il avait encore dans la poche de sa robe.

– Tenez... Voilà les documents en question, murmura-t-il en tendant les rouleaux à la Mangemort.  
– Merci.

Bellatrix prit les parchemins et les posa sur la table basse. Puis elle se rassit à ses côtés et lui colla un verre dans les mains avec un petit sourire narquois qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

– Mrs. Lestrange, je vais devoir y aller, ma... ma femme m'attend sûrement au manoir et...  
– Tsss... Prends le temps de boire un verre. Ça n'est pas grave, tu sais ? Et appelle-moi Bella..., susurra la sorcière d'un air qui se voulait sans doute rassurant.  
– Non, vraiment. Je ne voudrais pas... Je suis désolé.

Arthur essaya de se lever, mais la Mangemort l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'écarter. Elle était bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Le jeune homme aurait pu se dégager en forçant un peu, mais il lui parut plus prudent de ne pas davantage la contrarier.

– Reste. C'est un ordre. Bois un verre pour te détendre et explique-moi ce que tu as trouvé, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Tu es un sorcier très doué, il serait dommage de tout gâcher, n'est-ce pas ?

N'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite, Arthur avait vidé la moitié de son verre en espérant y trouver une once de courage. Il savait ce que cette femme allait lui dire : il pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'il voudrait s'il cédait. Il en avait totalement conscience. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de cette manière. C'était contraire à ses principes et surtout il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il aurait été capable se forcer s'il n'avait pas été si peu sûr de lui et inexpérimenté. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être ce côté ingénu qui plaisait tant à Bellatrix...

Le jeune homme avait commencé à expliquer ses résultats lorsqu'il se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il avait tellement chaud, le monde tournait autour de lui et ses mains tremblaient devant ses yeux. Que se passait-il ? La sorcière s'était de nouveau collée tout contre lui, mais cette fois cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il sentait son corps réagir sous les attouchements sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se préparer psychologiquement pour la première fois depuis... Totalement impuissant face à son propre corps qui lui échappait de plus en plus, il s'entendit gémir lorsque la main de Bellatrix remonta sous sa robe et qu'elle le mordit dans le cou. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et tenta de se reprendre.

– Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien...  
– Je crois plutôt que tu t'es rarement senti aussi bien... Tu n'as pas reconnu l'odeur de la potion de luxure dans ton verre ? Comme c'est regrettable. Je vais devoir me dévouer pour assouvir tes... pulsions, chuchota la sorcière à son oreille en retirant sa cravate.

Si Arthur pensa à repousser Bellatrix qui s'affairait à présent à faire passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête, il n'y parvint pas. C'était trop dur de résister. Il était en sueur, sa respiration était complètement saccadée et il se sentait perdre pied. Tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'était de ces mains qui le caressaient, de cette bouche qui se plaquait sur la sienne, de ce corps de plus en plus dénudé assis sur ses cuisses qu'il rêvait de faire sien. Il répondit fougueusement à chaque attouchement sans pouvoir se contrôler, totalement soumis au désir qui l'embrasait si brutalement. À cet instant, il la voulait. Plus que tout au monde. La sorcière se mit à rire devant la si faible résistance de son nouveau jouet. Il avait suffi de trois misérables gouttes de potion pour le faire tomber, c'était risible. Victorieuse, elle lui mordit les lèvres et lécha le sang qui s'en échappa. Il était à elle maintenant. Tout à elle, rien qu'à elle...

* * *

Note:

Arthur : Putain de bordel de merde... Tu es vraiment une ENFOIRE !  
Erwan : Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire...  
Vlad : Haha j'avais raison !  
Arthur : Non mais c'est... Non t'avais pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je veux pas !  
Erwan : Je ne te demande pas ton avis, encore une fois.  
*Hayden pointe le bout de son nez*  
Arthur : Mon amour, sauve moi ; _ ;  
Hayden : Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a encore fai... Oh.  
*Erwan sifflote*  
Hayden : Ah ouais. Quand même. Putain... Je vais tuer Bellatrix. Retenez moi ou je vais faire un massacre !  
Arthur : Owi bats toi pour moi mon amour *o*


	6. Chapitre 5 : Take me to the finish line

**Résumé complet :**

Après la débâcle de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter s'est enfui avec ceux qui restaient des siens. Victorieux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient maintenant le monde sorcier anglais dans le creux de sa main.

Cinq ans après, Arthur est marié et père d'une petite fille. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur, il est relégué en bas de l'échelle. Surveiller la population, la nettoyer des indésirables, tel est son rôle au sein des Mangemorts. Pourtant le vent tourne. Bientôt il recevra une proposition intéressante. Une proposition qu'il n'aura pas le droit de refuser.

* * *

Lorsque Arthur se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était seul dans une chambre qui lui était totalement inconnue. Déboussolé, il voulut se relever, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Il se sentit rougir malgré qu'il n'y ait personne pour le regarder. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il ici, totalement nu de surcroît ? Les volets étaient ouverts et la pièce inondée par la lumière du soleil. Quelle heure était-il ? Il chercha machinalement sa baguette, mais elle était introuvable. Ses affaires aussi d'ailleurs. Aussi agacé que gêné par cette étrange situation, le jeune homme ne savait que faire. Par réflexe, il essaya d'appeler un elfe.

– Elfe de maison ! lança-t-il à voix haute.

Instantanément, une petite créature apparut au pied du lit. Arthur remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou comme s'il avait peur que l'elfe se rince l'œil. Elle s'inclina jusqu'au sol et déclara de sa voix chevrotante :

– Monsieur Edelstein a appelé Kimi. Kimi doit obéir à Monsieur Edelstein. Maîtresse a demandé à Kimi de s'occuper de Monsieur Edelstein et Kimi est une bonne elfe. Que veut Monsieur Edelstein ?  
– Mes vêtements et ma baguette.

En quelques secondes, l'elfe de maison avait disparu pour revenir avec ce qu'Arthur lui avait réclamé. Elle posa les vêtements sur le rebord du lit et le jeune homme tendit le bras pour vérifier que sa baguette magique était bien dans la poche de sa robe. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bois d'orme, il en fut instantanément soulagé.

– Kimi a rapporté les affaires de Monsieur Edelstein. Est-ce que Monsieur Edelstein veut que Kimi lui prépare un petit déjeuner ? Kimi peut faire des pancakes et du thé ! Kimi peut aussi faire des cookies et du pudding ! Comment est-ce que Monsieur préfère ses œufs le matin ? Brouillés ? Sur le plat ? À la coque ?  
– Stop ! Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Arthur. Quelle heure est-il ? Et où suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
– Pardon Monsieur Edelstein, Kimi est une vilaine elfe... Elle se punira sévèrement..., gémit l'elfe en se frappant la tête contre la table de nuit.  
– Réponds à mes questions !  
– Il est huit heures et Monsieur Edelstein est au manoir Lestrange. Il s'est couché dans le lit avec la Maîtresse de Kimi cette nuit après avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec elle.  
– Qu-quoi ? s'étouffa le sorcier en écarquillant grand les yeux. Tu peux répéter ?  
– Monsieur Edelstein et la Maîtresse ont eu des relations sexuelles et ont fait beaucoup de bruit toute la nuit, répéta sagement Kimi en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
– Disparais !

L'elfe s'exécuta instantanément, laissant un Arthur complètement abasourdi. Il avait... avec Bellatrix ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Il ne se souvenait de rien ! Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas d'une telle chose ? Profondément choqué, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans les oreillers, serrant toujours sa baguette dans sa main. Il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il se souvenait bien être venu au Manoir Lestrange, avoir essayé de repousser les avances de la Mangemort sans grand succès et puis... la potion de luxure, elle lui avait fait boire une potion de luxure. Les souvenirs de la nuit revenaient en flashs et il n'avait qu'à observer les multiples marques sur son corps pour s'assurer de leur véracité. Morsures, griffures, bleus...

Arthur fut soudainement pris d'un haut-le-cœur, il courut jusqu'à la porte qu'il se souvenait être celle de la salle de bain et vomit le peu qu'il avait dans le ventre dans les toilettes. Ça lui brûlait la gorge, il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Lorsqu'enfin il se releva, il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait une énorme morsure dans le cou et le sang avait séché jusque sur ses épaules. Les mains tremblantes, il prit une serviette qu'il humidifia pour laver son cou et observer la blessure. Des dents, il avait les marques de dix dents parfaitement distinctes sur la peau. Il osait à peine regarder le reste de son corps.

Son premier réflexe fut de s'enfermer dans la douche pour se laver, effacer toutes les traces de la nuit. Mais même après s'être lavé trois fois, il avait toujours l'impression d'être sale. Plus que jamais. Il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes et finit par s'accroupir sous le jet d'eau brûlant. C'était... c'était presque un viol. Non, même pas puisqu'il... il avait été consentant sous l'effet de la potion. Enfin si... Ou non. Peut-être. Ce qu'il avait fait le dégoûtait, c'était purement immonde. Et il avait toutes les images dans la tête, le souvenir de chaque sensation. Il entendait presque encore ses gémissements et supplications.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, l'air absent. Il se rhabilla machinalement, comme un automate. Ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter, ce qui était fait était fait. Au moins, Bellatrix allait le laisser tranquille maintenant. À moins qu'elle ne veuille recommencer... Rien que d'y penser, Arthur en avait à nouveau la nausée. Il devait quitter cette chambre le plus vite possible. Il appela à nouveau l'elfe pour lui ordonner de le conduire jusqu'à la cheminée reliée au réseau de Cheminette. Il ne demanda pas à retourner au Ministère, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu, de se remettre de ses émotions. Il fut transporté brusquement jusqu'à chez lui dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se retrouva dans son salon. Heureusement il n'y avait personne. Il jeta sa cape sur un fauteuil et se pressa dans l'escalier pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il croisa Hannah et leur fille qui descendaient certainement prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il évita leurs regards et les dépassa en longeant le mur. Comment pourrait-il les regarder en face à présent ? Comment pourrait-il prendre sa fille dans ses bras après avoir fait toutes ces choses immondes ? Comment pourrait-il toucher à nouveau sa femme sans risquer de la souiller à son tour ? Trop de questions.

Jamais il n'aurait dû aller au manoir Lestrange. Il avait parfaitement su ce qui lui arriverait. Pas dans les détails, mais il en avait eu totalement conscience. Pourtant il s'y était rendu, comme un accord implicite. Il avait envisagé cette possibilité et il l'avait acceptée. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Aucune. S'il ne l'avait pas voulu, il aurait pu l'éviter. Il aurait dû reconnaître la potion, ne pas faire confiance à Bellatrix. C'était de sa faute. Il avait voulu se rapprocher de la sorcière depuis le début, il était rentré dans son jeu en espérant gagner une promotion au passage, Arthur avait à nouveau envie de vomir, mais n'avait plus rien à rendre. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il voulait crever. Immédiatement. Remonter le temps. Il aurait dû rester à sa place. C'était lui qui avait joué avec le feu et qui avait été naïf. Tout était de sa faute, encore une fois.

On frappa trois coups à sa porte. Sans attendre la réponse, Hannah entra dans la chambre, les joues roses. Arthur la somma de s'en aller, mais avec ses yeux rouges et le visage humide de larmes, il n'était guère convaincant. Le jeune femme s'approcha et s'assit timidement sur le rebord du lit. Sa mari s'était retourné de façon à se pas la voir et avait caché son visage dans un coussin. Il ne voulait pas la voir, pas lui parler. Il mourait de honte de l'avoir trompée, mais le pire était sans doute qu'elle le surprenne dans un état pareil. Il était censé être un homme fort, pleurer comme une fillette de cette manière était indigne et méprisable.

– Arthur ? Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Ça n'était pas une question, il n'y répondit donc pas. Il serrait les dents pour étouffer ses sanglots et tentait de reprendre le contrôle. La main que posa Hannah sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Elle le brûlait, le dégoûtait. Il la repoussa violemment.

– Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'avais pourtant reçu un hibou de Mrs. Lestrange pour me prévenir que vous travaillerez toute la nuit et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Vous êtes partis en mission ? Vous vous êtes battus contre des rebelles ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

À l'entente du nom de la sorcière qui avait osé lui faire toutes ces choses immondes, Arthur se raidit. Il eut une nouvelle crise de larmes sans pouvoir se retenir. Que pouvait-il dire à Hannah ? Elle continuait de le bombarder de questions, cherchant à le faire parler. Mais il en était tout simplement incapable, c'était trop dur. Elle parlait, elle parlait... Chaque mot résonnait dans l'esprit du sorcier qui était totalement désemparé. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix minutes à supporter le monologue de sa femme et les caresses dans son dos qu'Arthur, ayant retrouvé quelque peu son calme, put ouvrir la bouche sans être étouffé par ses sanglots.

– Je t'ai trompé, déclara-t-il en coupant sa femme qui avait repris ses questions.

Rien que ces mots lui brûlaient la gorge. Hannah se tut soudainement et reprit sa main. Arthur ne voyait pas son visage et préférait ne pas connaître sa réaction. Il se détestait. Lui qui avait toujours prôné une éducation et un comportement exemplaire, lui, l'un des sorciers le plus à cheval sur les apparences et le savoir-vivre avait été infidèle. Il avait honte, tellement honte.

– Qui ? demanda Hannah d'une toute petite voix.  
– Tu sais...  
– Prudence ? J'en étais sû.., commença la jeune femme en grinça des dents  
– Non ! Salazar, non..., gémit Arthur en cachant sa tête dans ses mains.  
– Mais qui alors ?  
– Lestrange, par Morgane ! Lestrange !

Il avait crié. Il sanglotait à nouveau dans son oreiller. Son épouse ne savait même pas quoi dire, elle resta complètement abasourdie. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Arthur lui disait cela et pourquoi il en semblait aussi affecté. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle le savait. Il avait juré de lui être fidèle lors de leur mariage, mais elle ne s'attendait pas forcément à ce qu'il honore sa promesse. Dans son cas, elle était tenue recluse au manoir alors elle n'avait pas la moindre tentation. Alors que lui à l'extérieur...

De son côté, Arthur se maudissait d'avoir avoué avoir fauté. Hannah allait le haïr, c'était certain. Elle allait croire qu'il était comme tous ces hommes qui collectionnaient les maîtresses. Alors qu'il n'était absolument pas comme ça, il respectait sa femme et l'aimait à sa manière... De toute manière, les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas, il le savait très bien. Même les années passant, il était toujours atteint de ce mal impur qui lui rongeait l'esprit par moments.

– Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu l'aimes ? Je te suffis pas ? Tu viens jamais me voir alors...  
– Tu crois vraiment que j'avais le choix ? grogna-t-il en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même.

C'était pitoyable... Il n'avait même pas été capable de vouloir tromper sa femme. N'importe quel homme aurait dû être heureux d'avoir une chance avec la Mangemort. Normalement, les hommes aimaient toutes ces choses que lui n'avait pu faire que sous l'emprise d'une potion. C'était les hommes qui violaient les femmes qui se refusaient à eux, pas l'inverse. Encore une fois, il n'était pas normal. Il avait un vrai problème. Dégoût, honte, colère. Il voulait que Hannah s'en aille, qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

– Tu...  
– Casse-toi, Mordred... Casse-toi !

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi en cinq ans de mariage. Pas avec tant de colère dans la voix, pas comme à un elfe qui dérange. Perturbée par les révélations de son mari et ses ordres presque insultants, Hannah se dépêcha de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte. Resté seul, Arthur put laisser libre cours à son mal-être. Il se glissa dans ses draps en frissonnant. Il ne voulait plus jamais sortir de cette chambre. Au diable les Mangemorts, le Maître et le monde au-dehors. Il ne voulait plus exister, mourir dans la seconde. Pourtant dès le lendemain, il se relèverait comme tous les jours. Il se préparerait et irait au Ministère, comme tous les jours. Il laisserait Bellatrix jouer avec lui, comme tous les jours. Le plus dur était fait, à présent il n'avait plus qu'à s'y habituer. De toute manière, il n'en aurait pas le choix.

* * *

Note:

Bellatrix : Ohlala... Bébé est tout traumatisé...  
Erwan : Bah c'est un peu ta faute, patate.  
Bellatrix : Comment ça MA faute ? N'importe quoi ! Je lui offre une nuit torride et lui, il chiale comme une gonzesse ?! Non mais où va le monde !  
Erwan : Tout le monde n'a pas de trips sado-maso...  
Bellatrix : Comment ça ? On m'aurait MENTI ?!  
Erwan : Ouais je sais, c'est dommage. En plus du coup avec ce foutu règlement, j'ai pas pu t'écrire ton lemon trash.  
Bellatrix : C'est trop bête... C'est pas marrant, pour une fois que je pourrais m'amuser !  
Erwan : C'est pas moi qui décide, sorry.  
Bellatrix : Et je peux le torturer devant tout le monde à défaut de pouvoir le sauter ?  
Erwan : Oui, ça, t'as le droit par contre.  
Bellatrix : Super /o/ Dans le prochain chapitre, j'aurais droit ? S'il te plaît *o*  
Erwan : ... On va s'arranger en privé. N'embête pas le lectorat avec tout ça, ils en ont rien à cirer.  
Bellatrix : Oui maman...


End file.
